


Of Single Parents

by JuliaBoon



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Depression, Growing Apart, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBoon/pseuds/JuliaBoon
Summary: The kids are all grown up now. They're in their late 20s', they're moving on. Until one friend's onset on depression forces them all back together again.
Kudos: 10





	Of Single Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I uploaded this quickly. Woops.

"Sophie!" he called out as his fist landed on the wood of the front door of her apartment, "Sophie! It's us! We're here to check on you!" Graham sighed as he pushed up his black framed glasses and turned to face the small group gathered at his back.  
"I don't know guys. She seems pretty depressed? Maybe I should call my psychologist. She's really good with these kinds of things."  
"A psychologist? You mean those fraudsters who you whine about your problems to for an hour and then they take your money?" Amy asked, her phone still placed to her ear as she did so sounding exactly like her father.  
"Hey now. They do good work!" Graham retorted.  
Rory sighed, "Hey darlings. I think Sophie here just needs a little bit of our love!" he pushed passed Graham and preceded to knock again on the door "Hey bish!" he cried out to everyone's shock, "You open this door right this instant. I am not standing here any longer in this hallway waiting on the princess! Your loving friends are here now so open! this! door!"  
Emma laughed at this as Graham almost hyperventilated but to everyone's surprise except Roy's, the door slowly creaked open. In the crack of the door the gang could finally see their friend, to their abject horror. Before them stood a woman in her very late 20s in a faded blue bathrobe with stringy unwashed blond hair. Her face was dry and bags sat heavy under her eyes as if ready to embark off her face for greener pastures at any moment. Her voice creaked as she greeted them and showed them inside. The house was as much of a wreak as she was, with pizza boxes and old Chinese cartons littering the floor.  
"Hey. So. Soph." Graham stuttered, "Uh...how have you been?" he asked, knowing the answer already.  
Sophie just looked him dead in the eye and said nothing. They were looking at a dead woman and it scared them.  
Only just two months ago Sophie had been at the top of the world, living the dream. She'd graduated from Harvard Law with stunning scores and moved right into a high powered, well known law firm. She'd risen the ranks as quick as one can in that line of business, garnering praise everywhere she had gone. What had gone wrong? Why was she like this now? If this could happen to Sophie Cooper, it could happen to any of them and this scared them to their core.  
After a quick talk while a few flited around to help clean and a promise to come back the next day the gang left Sophie alone once more. They found their way to a dinner nearby and fell into their seats in defeat.  
"What happened to her?" Graham asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Emma replied, "She's burnt out. Happens to people sometimes. Weakness of the will."  
"Sophie isn't weak willed!" Graham retorted, his eyes flaring for a moment before a tear filled it instead, "What can we possibly do?"  
Rory clucked, "We could just be here for her? I know a few of us haven't been keeping in touch lately, you know with all our lives taking off." he said with a brush of his hand across his expensive and flamboyant clothing, "We just need to make time, that's all."  
"Speak for yourself." the twins said in unison before dropping to just Amy, "We have lives? We don't have time for. For all this." she said, waving her hand dismissively.  
Graham jumped up from his seat, 'We should always have time for friends!" he declared.  
"We could just meet mandatory once a week." Jack said. He'd been kind of quiet the entire time but to be honest he never spoke that much at all.  
"That's a great idea!" Graham said, still standing, "We can meet and talk every week and make sure we never loose touch again! I'm sure that could cheer Sophie up and make everything like it used to be again!"  
Amy and Emma collectively sighed but all in their number agreed to the proposal. They had never grown completely apart over the years, in fact people often marveled at how they'd managed to keep being friends despite the fact they'd met in first grade but it was true, they had drifted and when they really thought about it, they could name the exact moment in which it had happened.


End file.
